siliconvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CSReader
Mentor Q&A Notes to and from siliconvalley mentors Moved from W:Wikia Mentoring Project: Leo - I think your wiki is interesting and related to some that I work on, so let's see if I can help. --CocoaZen 15:14, 8 August 2006 (UTC) Section edits & templates CocoaZen, thanks for signing up to be my mentor. My current problem is a technical one. To make it easier of users to create articles, and to maintain a consistent look & feel, I've decided to use an input box and templates. But I just discovered that when I try to edit a section in an article I created via the template, it's the template that's being edited - not the article. I tried to get help from the chat room, but the response I got was I either had to not use the templates, or disable section editing. Is that correct? Thanks; Leo 02:54, 9 August 2006 (UTC) Hi, Leo! I think it is possible to use an input to do what you want, but I haven't done that before. So, we can learn together. (Unfortunately, I need to go now, and I have meetings both Wed and Thurs after work, but we'll get there.) --CocoaZen 05:57, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :Some examples we can start with are on World (w:c:world: - has a start a new page blank or http://world.wikia.com/index.php?title=X&action=edit - let's you enter some standard text with the click of a button) and also on Cental (for example, Angela's talk page or wikia:Help:Forum set up). --CocoaZen 06:20, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks CocoaZen, I'll check those out. BTW, we've moved to our own wiki Leo 12:41, 9 August 2006 (UTC) :::Making progress! Congratulations! :::I'd like to try some page creation methods. Would you mind making me an admin so I can erase (delete) my tests? --CocoaZen 20:32, 9 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I'll be glad to, soon as I figure out how to do that. If I don't get it done tonight, that means I couldn't read the manual, and maybe you can just tell me how. Kindergarten is so much fun. Thanks again; Leo 02:38, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Hint: Look down at the bottom of the (usually also a link on the left). No rush. --CocoaZen 02:47, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::A clue! Done, I think. Leo 03:10, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::Yes, you got it! Thanks! --CocoaZen 04:36, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :I think I'll stick with my original form and variable templates for now. I just added NOEDITSECTION to the form, to address the problem. Please let me know if you have a better idea. Leo 12:17, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :For another example on how to use templates to encourage organic development, take a look at the Tabbed Template on Campaigns. Chadlupkes 14:00, 10 August 2006 (UTC) ::That's pretty slick Chad, thanks. Leo 01:08, 11 August 2006 (UTC) :Leo - Are you still having this problem? I either don't understand what you meant or can't re-create it. See the Temporary pages. --CocoaZen 03:57, 12 August 2006 (UTC) ::I think we're okay. The problem was that editing a section of an article that was created using my templates caused the template to be edited, rather than the article itself. But I fxed that with NOEDITSECTION. Ideally, people should be able to edit sections of the pages, but I haven't figured out how to do that, and it's not a big enough deal to spend more time on. ::I liked the examples you pointed me to. They kinda did what I wanted to do, but they involved an extra step (clicking on one of those buttons after creating the article via input box). Also, I want to have a master template that, when changed, cascades to all the articles that were created using it. The other examples don't do that (not so I could tell, anyway). Leo 05:15, 12 August 2006 (UTC) :::Editable sections is a result of using headers like Heading 1 . I think the reason it's not working is because you're using the "| and =" method of designating section headers, which I've actually not seen before so I'm not sure what to tell you. Chadlupkes 00:27, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Thanks Chad - Leo 00:34, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Logo Figured out how to change the logo. Uploaded an image I like, but looks flat. Leo 04:52, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :I liked it when I was downloading at "full quality". On this machine where I have an "accelerator" (lower quality images), it looks a bit surrealistic. Either way, I like the fact that it makes it easier to tell you are no longer on the Central Wikia. It's good to have some visual cues for visitors to let them know when they've changed Wikia. Wikia:User:GreenReaper suggested, and I think it's a good idea, a 10 foot test. Can you recognize the logo from 10 feet away? On the other hand, any SV-specific logo is a good place to start. Want to hold a logo contest? --CocoaZen 04:16, 12 August 2006 (UTC) ::I like the symbolism - it's a commons in the Silicon Valley. But I don't like that it's square and flat (I like how the Wikia logo has depth). And though I like the green, it clashes with all that blue on the page. I'm graphically-challenged and would welcome the help. If you want to run a contest, please do. Leo 05:19, 12 August 2006 (UTC) Replaced the logo, and aligned it to the top border in monobook - Leo 17:09, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Recruiting and training editors If you have Silicon Valley contacts in organizations that could benefit from this community, please me their information, and let me know if I can cite you as a reference. I'm working with Gil to develop a webinar on how and why to use Wikia, using Silicon Valley Commons as an example. I'm still adding basic org pages onto my directory, but in the next few weeks I'm going to call each org and ask if they'd like to join the training. The webinar will be recorded and may be uploaded to the Wikia Help page, to benefit all future Wikia contributors. Leo 12:50, 10 August 2006 (UTC) SVC Chronicle I developed an area within SV Commons to encourage members of the community to write news, features, and editorials on their areas of interest. I'd appreciate your feedback on this process as well. Leo 18:20, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Oops! Hi Leo, I was just reviewing my user talk page and came across your message again - I'd completely forgotten to reply to it! I'm so sorry, and I will look over the page you linked and reply tomorrow (it's rather late here in the UK now). Apologies again for my absent mindedness. -- sannse (talk) 21:51, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :I know you're very busy, thanks for present-minding Leo|Talk 02:42, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::I've put some comments on the page. Please let me know if there is anything I can expand on :) -- sannse (talk) 14:14, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :::That's a tour de force, Lisa. Thank you very much. Collaborating on Non-profit Boot Camp Notes Craigslist Foundation designated siliconvalley.wikia as the repository of notes for the annual Non-profit Boot Camp. I've been getting copies of the presentations, and need help creating Notes pages. See this for an example of a Notes page. If you can help, please post a link to your User Page below. I'll be posting links to pages that need help here, so please watch this page. Thanks; Leo 14:59, 30 August 2006 (UTC)